Development and testing of hearing device software requires access to a hearing device and the functionalities of a hearing device. Security architectures for hearing devices may limit the access and ability to test and run unauthorized software/firmware in a hearing device. Further, a hearing device manufacturer may in the interest of security prevent or limit access to the hearing device, e.g. by preventing a hearing device from running or even downloading unauthorized software. Further, a hearing device manufacturer may be interested in limiting the sharing of or access to security material, such as keying material, for authorizing firmware.